


Lullaby

by 2trangerMcDanger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which sollux has trouble sleeping and calls his moirail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Your head is killing you. Literally. At least that's what it feels like. You splash around in the sopor, coating your 'coon in the blue slime. The bees that make the mind honey for your lusus are buzzing at a rate to where it's almost as maddening as the voices. You're trembling and on the brink of tears. At this point, there is only one solution. You grab your phone and dial the number of your most trusted friend and moirail. She's probably asleep, given the ungodly hour but you're hoping she understands. In a matter of minutes, she answers, her voice sleepy and dazed.

"Hello?"

You have to remember that no matter how loud the voices are, it's all in your head. It's not loud in her hive, or your hive. You don't need to raise your voice.

Instead, you whisper, as quietly as you possibly can. "AA, I...I need a favor,"

There's a splashing noise in the background, like she's sitting up in her own 'coon. Aradia's tone changes to something more worried. "Sollux? Are you okay?" Her voice hammers into your skull and your yellow tears that were previously welling up overflow. You quietly shush her and she apologizes immediately. "Can you...sing to me? Please?" You feel like you're imposing, asking her something so stupid this early. She understands though. You can almost hear the smile she makes as she agrees to do your favor, a smile you've only seen though pictures and videos. Aradia hums a tune, warming up her voice before she starts. You mute your end of the line so she can't hear you, but you can still hear her.

Her voice isn't anything special, nothing that should be on TV or radios. It is soothing though, to you especially. It soft, smooth and sweet; you love hearing it. Sometimes she'll sing randomly while talking to you over phone as she multitasks or on your request. But each time she does, it's like the voices want to hear her too. They quiet down almost instantaneously and stay that way for hours. Or in this case, throughout your entire slumber.

When she finishes, you're left feeling sleepy and blissful. You almost forget that you muted your phone to hear her better. For a second you think she's ignoring you as you talk to yourself and almost get frustrated before quickly turning it back on.

"Feeling better?" She chimes, after confirming that you didn't fall asleep.

"Much better. Thank you so much, AA," you close your eyes, and your head lulls to the side, pressing against the rough container of your recuperacoon. 

Aradia makes a sweet chuckle and wishes you a good rest with promises of conversation at a more decent hour. After she hangs up, you set the phone aside and sink back into the warm embrace of your slime.

Who needs sheep to count when yours can sing?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Maybe you'll like my art! Check out my art blog at  
> the2tranger-things-in-life.tumblr.com


End file.
